So I Let My Walls Come Down
by Citizenjess
Summary: Jean's and Charles' relationship is complicated by Apocalypse. Spoilers for the series finale. Contains Charles/Jean friendship, implied Magneto/Charles.


Summary: Jean's and Charles' relationship is complicated by Apocalypse. Set during/after the series finale of "Evolution". Contains Charles/Jean friendship, implied Magneto/Charles. Title is from Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream."

* * *

><p><strong>So I Let My Walls Come Down<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

She knows the professor is in his study, doesn't even need to knock before his voice echoes in her head: 'Come in, Jean.' He sounds tired, like he hasn't slept in days. Wordlessly, Jean palms open the door and steps inside.

Across the room, illuminated by dim lamp-light, Charles sits, hands folded. His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sorry about Magneto," Jean blurts. "I know you were … close." She knows he's been replaying Magneto's final moments in his head since they left Egypt. What might appear, on the surface, to be a tactical measure is, Jean knows, a mournful reflection on a lost love. She's old enough to be able to tell the difference.

Charles' gaze dips. "I had hoped we would find a way to defeat Apocalypse. Together. It didn't have to be like this." He sighs heavily, the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Jean," he ventures, and before she can protest: "Thank you for holding down the fort in my absence. It's good to know that the X-Men can get along without me."

"No! We still need you," Jean says vehemently, eyes flashing. Charles nods, surprised, but looks away too quickly.

**2.**

She knows she's fighting a losing battle by following him to the hangar, but she can't let him leave without trying to stop him; 'without saying goodbye,' she thinks, and it rings closer to the truth.

They politely go through the motions of arguing. "What about Magneto?" Jean finally demands. Doubt flits across Charles' features. He knows he doesn't stand any more of a chance against Apocalypse, that he's just biding time; it's his gift to them, though, and Jean knows he must be allowed to give it.

Her hand is small in his, and he pulls away too soon.

**3.**

It's the first time in over ten years that she hasn't been able to reach out and locate him in her head, nudging gently at the corners of her mind with his. The lack of his mental presence is like a blanket that's been ripped off of a sleeping body in the middle of winter, and Jean hugs herself miserably even as Scott takes her awkwardly in his arms, feeling cold and utterly alone. "I knew this would happen. I tried to stop him. He wouldn't let me. I tried to stop him!" she gasps, sobbing; Scott just nods helplessly.

**4.**

He's alive. The knowledge sends tremors of relief down her spine, followed by the solemn realization that she's going to have to go head-to-head with her mentor; the man who, for all intents and purposes, she considers a father. "You don't have to do this, Jean," Scott ventures, but they both know that it's the only way.

Charles doesn't speak as she strides across their makeshift battlefield, though she can tell he recognizes the threat she poses. A psionic blast sends her flying through the air, and Beast's voice echoes in her head as she sprawls dizzily on the ground: "Their mutant abilities have been greatly enhanced by Apocalypse. These people we have to fight today are not our friends, but hopefully, we can get them back."

Jean rises to her feet and faces Charles again; his face is blank, unemotional, and fury bubbles up in Jean's chest. "Give him back," she orders, and then, building momentum for another attack: "GIVE. HIM. BACK!"

The blast that ensues is more like a small explosion; Jean feels it erupt from her very soul. Panting, she watches Charles crumple, humbled by the alien power that recedes once more inside her, biding its time.

**5.**

After Apocalypse's defeat, the professor makes himself scarce; or at least, that's what Jean tells herself to rationalize the fact that Charles ducks his head when he sees her or (politely, always politely) tells her that he has another appointment. At least the latter seems like a plausible excuse, what with Magneto's newfound presence at the mansion. When she does manage to make eye contact, Charles always looks away first guiltily.

"I think he might be hiding something," she confides in Scott. She waits for him to assure her that she's overblown this, that it's all coincidence. Instead, he presses a brief, sympathetic kiss to her forehead. "He probably has his reasons," Scott shrugs, and then punches her lightly on the shoulder. "Cheer up."

Jean flashes him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.


End file.
